


Too Much Glitter

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Chair Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a gay strip club for a case, John gets an unexpected lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Glitter

John blinked up at the sign as Sherlock headed into the building. “Uh, Sherlock, this is…”

“I know,” Sherlock ignored the men dancing on the stage and looked around. He pushed John into a seat. “Wait here.” Before he could protest Sherlock was off in a swirl of coat.

John got a drink and tried not to look around too much. The young men on stage were certainly….athletic. Yes, that was a good word for it. He took an offered drink and threw back most of it.

One of the aforementioned young men walked up to him. John couldn’t help but notice he was wearing quite a bit of glitter...and little else.. Before John could protest he was straddling his lap, grinding against him.

“What…?” John finally got out, unsure where to put his hands.

“This one’s on the house, Daddy.”

John sat straight up at that. “Now wait, I’m certainly not old enough to be…”

The stripper put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. “Just enjoy the ride,” he smiled,  moving just so.

John bit his lip, watching the way he was moving. “I’m not…” he started, because he certainly wasn’t….but he’d be lying if he said the young man was having no effect on him whatsoever. Just the natural reaction of his body to stimulus, that’s all.

He grabbed one of John’s hands and put it on his thigh. John could feel the way the muscles contracted under his hand. His cock twitched involuntarily. The stripper smiled down at him and John couldn’t help but notice his eyes were blue, but not the pale color of Sherlock’s eyes.

“You’re a military man,” said the stripper, reaching up to tousle John’s hair. “I like a man in uniform.”

“Been out for a while now,” admitted John, catching his breath as he moved against him. The stripper trailed his fingers down his chest. There was no denying the erection he was sporting now. He’d be hard pressed to walk out of here without someone noticing.

“We could go in the back,” he offered quietly.

“That’s quite enough,” Sherlock’s voice cut through before John could respond. The stripper sat back and crossed his arms.

John threw back the rest of his drink. “Just having a bit of fun, did you get what you needed?”

“Quite,” Sherlock’s voice was frigid. “Come along.”

John dug out a couple pounds and put it in the stripper’s hand. “Thanks,” he muttered, getting to his feet.

“Your boyfriend was watching us the last few minutes. I think he was enjoying himself too,” the stripper called after them.

“Not my boy…” John was cut off by Sherlock steering him quickly out into the street. He immediately started dusting John off. “That is an obscene amount of glitter,” he muttered. One large hand brushed the front of John’s jean’s.

“That’s enough,” he growled, catching Sherlock’s wrist. The detective met his eyes. John put his hand out to stop the cab driving by and all but pushed Sherlock in, growling the address to the cabbie.

Sherlock kept his silence as they made their way home. He headed up the stairs ahead of John, while John paid the cabbie. By the time John got upstairs Sherlock had his coat and scarf off and was settled in his chair. “Oh no, get up,” ordered John, hanging up his coat.

Standing, Sherlock watched him curiously. John walked over and sat in Sherlock’s chair. “You were watching; did you learn anything useful in the club?”

A faint smile crossed Sherlock’s face as he straddled John’s lap. There was no music, but he didn’t need it as he moved expertly and gracefully against him. Grabbing the front of his shirt, John yanked him down for a kiss. It was hard and passionate and somehow tender all at once. Sherlock moaned and gripped John’s shoulders.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” John finally let go to attack the buttons on his trousers. “You pay that stripper to rile me up so I’d come home and shag your brains out?”

“No,” Sherlock was nearly panting as he got out of his clothes. He handed John a bottle of lube.

“Been expecting this?” asked John, running his hands up and and down Sherlock’s trim body.

Sherlock bit his lip and started moving against him again, deliberately. John coated his fingers. “You’ve proved your point, Sherlock. I can be aroused by men. But no one more so than you, you bastard.”

“There has never been anyone to arouse me at all save you,” said Sherlock, leaning down for another kiss.

John rubbed against his entrance before pushing a finger inside, making Sherlock groan and arch his back. Leaning forward he caught a nipple in his teeth, nipping and sucking at it, while Sherlock ground hard against him. He pushed in a second finger, finding him opening easily. It made him wonder if Sherlock had done this often, imagining it was him opening him up.

Finally he withdrew his fingers and pulled Sherlock up, unzipping his jeans, and fishing out his aching cock. “Yes, please, John,” he groaned.

“Oh you’re going to take it,” growled John, pushing into him. Sherlock gasped but took it, head dropping back again as he surrendered to his lover. “Good,” grunted John, grabbing his hips as he thrust hard and fast. Sherlock wrapped a hand around himself, groaning as he rode John. He came without warning, staining John’s shirt.

With a sudden burst of strength, John grabbed Sherlock, flipped them over so that he was in the chair, still plowing into him. “Yes, John!” Sherlock cried out, helpless underneath him.

John came with a shout of his own, resting his forehead against Sherlock’s as he slowly came back to himself. Sherlock leaned up and kissed him. John kissed him back, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. Humming contentedly, Sherlock relaxed under his touch. John shifted them again so they were both wedged in Sherlock’s chair, arms wrapped around him, the problem of what all this meant set aside until a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is stitchy's fault.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
